The One Who Got Away
by Zeppelingirl23
Summary: What if Sam found out about being Lucifer's vessel a different way? An appearance from my fave OFC Jade, the one who got away from Azazel, also featured in Everybody Loves Sam!
1. Prolouge: Over the Edge

Jade laughed absentmindedly as Dean punched Sam in the arm. She was sitting

in the back of the Impala, Cass sitting on the left while she sat in the

middle. The seat on her right was empty, save for a couple knives. Cass

stared out the back window at the countryside whipping by, deep in thought.

Reaching over, Jade flicked Cass in the ear. He turned, confused, and Jade

giggled.

"You're not _drunk_, are you?" Sam asked, almost disbelievingly. They hadn't

bought her anything to drink, but no one put it above her to steal a beer

from Dean.

"No," she sighed, suddenly seeming sober. "Its just late, Sammy, and we've

on the road for hours, listening to the same five albums over and over

again, with a fallen angel in the back seat. Seriously man, I think I heard

him snore."

"I don't believe so," Castiel said, tilting his head like a puzzled cat. Sam

just shook his head when Dean laughed at the angel's confusion.

"So, when we gonna eat?"

"You're kidding me. It's the middle of the night, Jade."

Suddenly, a familiar smirk appeared next to her. A sarcastic voice spoke,

saying,

"You know Dean, she knows about the left over bacon cheeseburger."

The Impala swerved, barely missing a strange tree that seemed to appear out

of nowhere.

"Jeez, Gabriel, next time you could give a little warning!" Dean hissed,

upset about almost crashing his baby. Forget all the people inside, the

Impala almost became roadkill. As Cass turned to see his brother, Jade

became an angel sandwich, Castiel and Gabriel leaning over her, talking

quietly to themselves.

"Still here, you know," she wheezed, shoving the two away and moving

forward. Resting her head on Sam's seat, the Archangel-turned-Trickster

leaned over to Castiel behind her.

"Why don't you just move me?" Jade asked, and she had barely spoke when

Gabriel snapped his fingers and she was transferred to Sam's lap.

Sam jumped when the female hunter landed on him without warning.

"Gabriel!" he gasped. "I can see the headlines now- 'Man Killed by

Falling Girlfriend.'"

Apparently, Gabriel found this quite amusing, as he snapped his

fingers a second time, and a newspaper materialized in Jade's hands.

Sure enough, the headline read,

'Man Killed by Falling Girlfriend'

"I'm not _that _heavy, am I?" Jade laughed.

"No. 'Course not," Sam replied, wrapping his arms around her. She

reached down, turning the radio up when a Led Zeppelin song came on.

"Love this song," Dean said, and began singing.

"Really?" Sam asked. "'Cause I'm gonna ruin it for ya." And with that,

the car erupted with sound. Dean, singing the 'Ramble On,' which was

actually playing. Jade and Sam belting out a Bon Jovi song off key,

while Gabriel snickered and munched on a candy bar. Cass just sat

there, somehow unnerved by all the racket, and as he began to suggest

they quiet down, Dean turned the volume up as far as it would go.

"Ramble on!" Dean yelled, trying to block out his brother.

"I'm a cowboy!" Sam shouted back. It was turning into some sort of

stupid contest, where whoever was loudest wins- and the prize is a

sore throat.

"Now's the time!" Dean sang.

"On a steel horse I ride!" The young Winchester said it like a challenge.

"The time is now!" Dean countered.

"I'm wanted!" Sam flashed back, grinning.

"Wanted!" Jade added, screaming with her singsong voice. Gabriel

tilted his head back, unable to hold back his laughter.

"To sing my song!" Dean hollered.

"I'm a cowboy!" Sam replied.

"I'm going round the world!" The older Winchester turned to face his brother.

"To find my girl!" Gabriel said.

"I got the night on my-" Sam's voice suddenly cracked under the strain

of yelling.

"Um, guys," Cass said. No one paid attention. Instead, when the Impala

tumbled into darkness, the last thing he thought was that this was

something would that would split Lucifer's sides.

Dean's singing was cut off by the manliest screams he could manage-

which were rather girly- but, after all, his car had just gone off the

edge of... he didn't even _know_ what. Jade's laughter stopped, and was

replaced by shrieking. Sam saw his life flash before his eyes,

Castiel's gruff voice shouting "Dean! Dean!" not even breaking him

from his thoughts. Gabriel stumbled over himself, wishing he had more

arms. His limbs were flailing, but he still managed to touch Jade and

Cass' forehead, sending them somewhere far away. But then Dean's

black car crashed into the ground.


	2. 1: Powers

"You idgits mean to tell me that you drove the Impala off of a cliff?"

Bobby roared.

"_What?_" Adam exclaimed, walking into the room. He had gone out to get

lunch when the Winchesters showed up, complete with girlfriend,

angels, and all.

"Shut up, Milligan," Jade retorted.

"Uh, yeah, kinda," Dean said sheepishly, expecting Bobby to rip his

head off. Instead, the older man replied with a chuckle,

"You boys are gonna be the death of me." It wasn't the first time he'd

said that.

"How'd you, y'know, live?" Adam asked.

"_Hellooo_," Gabriel said, pointing to his face. "Trickster. Can create

anything out of thin air."

"Yeah, he, uh, made us land on a- a what again, man?" Sam questioned.

"Bouncy house, top quality," Gabriel said smugly.

"Yeah, that's really something to be proud of," Jade grumbled under her breath.

"Heard that," the archangel said, a cupcake appearing in his hand.

"Well, the important thing is-" he broke off to take a bite of the

mini cake, then mumbled through the mouthful, "that I beamed Jade and

Cass outta there. Then I saved _them_." He gestured vaguely at Sam and

Dean. Dean shot him an angry look. "Ah, now, I don't get why you're

mad. After all, you two muttonheads broke the world, and you want _me_

to sweep up your mess. Hey, I'm helping. You're alive."

Jade shivered. He was talking about the current apocalypse, which

which was, almost entirely, the Winchesters' fault.

"That's enough," Dean said roughly. Gabriel shrugged. Dean couldn't

kill him. Not that he would anyway, since after the crash, the

Trickster had restored the Impala.

"So, I got cheeseburgers," Adam said, breaking the silence.

"Bacon cheeseburgers?" Dean asked hopefully. When Adam nodded, he

added, "Wow, Sam, it's the little brother I never had!"

"Hey!"

"Whatever. Sam's still my favorite Winchester," Jade said.

"Thank you."

Dean snorted. Gabriel suddenly looked up. He turned to Cass, and with a silent nod, they

both disappeared.

"Technically, I'm not a full Winchester anyway," Adam pointed out.

John Winchester was his father, but his mom had been an ordinary

woman. This made him Sam and Dean's paternal half-brother, but he

hadn't grown up a hunter. In a few weeks, Adam would turn twenty.

March 3rd wasn't only his birthday- it was the anniversary of his

mother's death. It makes his chest tighten up, just thinking about it.

"It's okay," Jade murmured, moving closer to Adam. Both Bobby and

Dean decided it was an excellent time to leave the room.

"You were doing it again." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Adam. Sometimes I can't help it, people just overflow with

emotion, and it reaches me... Curiosity takes over."

"I don't really mind. I think you know when not to intrude." Turning

to Sam, he said, "I could use a beer."

Taking the hint, Sam left, only returning to give his younger brother the drink.

"How does it work?"

"What do you mean, Adam?" Jade could feel his confusion.

"Your mind-power thing. I mean, what can you do?"

"Well, although Azazel is dead, my powers keep progressing. There's so

many things I never thought I'd be able to do, but here I am, reading

your mind and feeling your emotions." Jade knew, knew that the only reason

she was having this conversation with her boyfriend's brother, was

because he needed something to take his mind off of his mother. Adam,

like Dean, didn't talk about his feelings, whether it was because he

didn't want to, or for some reason, couldn't. The best way to lift his

spirits was to just let him ask questions.

"So, you're a mind-reader and an empath?"

"Yes. I can also send my thoughts into other people's minds. If I

wanted to, I could be speaking to you in your head." She paused, them continued. "I sometimes have

premonitions, too." Jade twirled a strand of her wavy black hair on

finger. "All comes with being one of the Yellow-Eyed Demon's 'special

children.'"


	3. 2: Skin

It had been three weeks since the Impala incident. It was deathly  
quiet in the Winchesters' motel room. There had been some kind of  
awkward tension between the brothers for a couple days now, and Jade  
felt uncomfortable talking when they were all in the same room.

So she sat, the rustling newspaper in her hands her only companion.  
Sam's mind had a thick barrier blocking his thoughts from outsiders.  
Dean's solution to Jade's mind wandering was thinking about something  
completely irrelevant when she was around. Today he was deeply  
debating the best flavor of pie with himself.  
Searching for demonic omens, she checked the weather section. Temp  
drop in Orlando, torrential downpours in NYC, and some scattered  
lightning storms in California. No strange deaths in any of those  
places, though.  
Sam was staring intently at his laptop; the only sounds he made were  
the clicking of keys as he typed. Dean was cleaning a sawed-off shotgun  
on the motel bed. They hadn't found a legit case in a while, and every  
time someone found something that could be supernatural, Sam said his  
signature line, "We've gone on less." So they would check it out, and  
it always turned out to be a run of the mill occurrence.  
Jade finally broke the silence.  
"Sam, I can't-" her sentence was cut off as she grabbed at her head.  
"Jade?" Sam asked. "Jade!"  
She fell to the floor, mind-splitting images racing through her head.  
Dean, bloodied and bruised, victim to punching fists- large,  
long-fingered hands- that seemed all too familiar. Sam, burning in a  
fiery pit. She knew where that was. Dean had visited there, but not  
before hellhounds had shredded apart his body in front of a  
traumatized Sam. When Dean died, he left Sam alone in the world. His  
little brother became lost, and traveled down a path he could never  
reverse.  
The next scene that entered Jade's thoughts made her shriek. Sam was  
in the Pit, the Grace of a fallen angel hovering over him. The  
blue-white light funneled into a torn and empty vessel. The body,  
filled and controlled by the angel, stood, walking slowly toward Sam.  
He wielded a long, sharp knife. Its blade glittered coldly in flames  
and ice. The angel took the knife, looking at it with wonder, and  
dragged it along Sam's arm lightly. Then he cut down, slid the blade  
under the skin, pulling up a flap of it. Sam screamed. The fallen  
angel grabbed the skin and pulled it, tearing the flesh off of the  
man, revealing muscle and throbbing veins.  
Holding the strip of skin over the flames, the angel dropped it,  
watching it sizzle. He tore at Sam's soul, ripping it into so many  
pieces it seemed impossible to fix. Then as if by magic, it was one  
again, but the pulsating mass of Sam's human essence bled out streaks  
of bluish energy.  
Jade screeched. She clawed at her hair and face, wishing it all to go  
away, leaving deep gouges down her cheeks. Tears stung her wounds,  
making her writhe.  
Sam yelled indistinctly, trying to make his way towards the  
black-haired woman, but Dean held him back. Sam shoved him out of the  
way and knelt beside Jade. Her emerald green eyes stared into the  
nothingness of the ceiling, but they were filled with fear and pain.  
She gave a primitive snarl and grasped at Sam, taking a chunk out of  
his face. Sam yelped as blood began to streak his vision. He stumbled back into  
Dean and fell, reaching for a rag.  
In the back of Jade's head, a whispering voice spoke. It was quiet,  
almost too quiet to hear, and remarkably placid. It was the  
bone-chilling voice of the fallen angel who was about to claw Sam's  
throat out.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated! It took awhile for me to update. Sorry!**

"**Ectoplasm- I know what we're dealing with here- the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man."**


End file.
